Escape
by FireWhiskey
Summary: The war that dictated their life is over, and Harry Potter is more of a celebrity than ever. But with the loss of so many they loved, none of the six friends can stand their sudden burst of fame. Upon Harry’s suggestion they journey to New York. . . .
1. Groceries

**The war that dictated their life is over, and Harry Potter is more of a celebrity than ever.  But with the loss of so many they loved, none of the six friends can stand their sudden burst of fame.  Upon Harry's suggestion they journey to ****America****, to a city where they are entirely unknown.  But not all of life in the big city is easy.  Will two friends have room to fall in love amidst the chaos of a completely new life?**

**_Escape _**

The three story brownstone stood in front of them, but none from the small group of friends could move to open the door.  If they never opened the door, they could still turn back.  Run to the airport and hop on a plane back home.  But they knew that the life waiting for them back in England would always be there, and what they needed at the moment was something different.

The youngest, a redhead, watched as the raven haired leader inhaled a deep breath and stepped forward, climbing the short set of steps and placing his hand on the doorknob.  Of all of them, he needed the change the most.  It was his escape that had led them all to this large and dangerously new city.  

He turned, and they all peered into the dark hallway.  His fingers met a switch and the pathway turned warm with fake candle lights.  Hesitant, he dropped his suitcase, smiled at them and stepped further into the house.  

The young redheaded girl, Ginny to her friends, Virginia to her enemies, followed, and soon heard her brother and his girlfriend's footsteps, and those of the others close behind.  She followed the leader round a corner, and saw before her the most beautiful welcoming kitchen she had ever laid eyes on.  With a small squeal, she too dropped her luggage, and ran forward to feel the deep green counters and the warm yellow backsplash on the wall.  She could really _live_ here.

Harry, her dark haired friend smiled, and she grinned as broadly as she could back at him.  

All her homesickness melted on the spot and she let out a joyful gasp.  

"It's absolutely perfect."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter one: Groceries_

"RON!"  A high pitched scream rang in her ears, and she moaned and threw the pillow lying next to her across her ears.  

"Did you get the bloody groceries?" a more muffled, yet still high-toned yell met her ears again.  Hermione was on a tyrant, and that meant NO ONE would be sleeping late today.  

"I thought Harry was doing it!"  Her brother, Ron of course, yelled back to his girlfriend, a bitter, grumpy tone in his voice.  Ginny jumped out of bed and slammed the door shut, before she had to listen to the rest of the conversation.  Pulling her short hair into a stubby ponytail, she threw on the bathrobe (with actual moving snitches) that her best friend had given her last Christmas over her shoulders and jumped into the fireplace whispering "Harry's Room".  

After a brief whooshing sensation, she jumped out at the foot of said best friend's bed.  To her slight frustration, she found that he was still snoring.  She turned towards the door, and noticed a soft golden glow around it.  Once again he had been wise enough to set up silencing charms, unlike her completely idiotic self.  

But if she had to be up, so did he, so she stepped over to his bed, and snuck under the covers next to him.  Then she placed her tiny pink lips on his ear, and blew a raspberry as loud and wet as she could.  

He rolled over, slid open one eye, and growled loudly at her.  She giggled and he rubbed his wet ear on his midnight blue pillow case.  

"Reeeeal pleasant Gin.  That was exactly the kind of wake-up I wanted."

"Well at least you didn't wake up to the sound of your evil brother's name, in the equally evil high pitched voice of his girlfriend" she shot back at him.  

"Yuck.  Are they at it again?"

"Yup, forgot to get groceries I gather.  He claimed you were supposed to do it."

Harry let out a harsh laugh, and she realized that for once, her brother was telling the truth.  

"Oh Harry!  You're rotten.  Come on, throw on a pair of pants and we'll go get them before Hermione has time to strangle Ron."

"Ugh, but I thought he was evil!" Harry whined.  

"Yes, but no one deserves to suffer the wrath of Hermione."  They both grinned, and Harry went to his drawer to grab a pair of shorts.  He threw them over the boxers he had worn to bed, and then gave Ginny a look-over.  

Dropping her bathrobe to the floor, she winked, and the pajama bottoms she had been wearing paired with a normal tank top turned into a simple denim skirt.  

"Nifty trick" he said, winking himself before dissaperating.  

Moments later they were both standing in the wizarding grocery store, "Hewingways", where they often purchased food.  It was practically like any other muggle grocery store except that it was accessible by apperation, which made it all the more convenient for a bunch of lazy college-age students.

"You do fruits and veggies, I'll hit the dairy isle, and we'll meet in wheats in five minutes.  All right?"  Harry posed with a sly grin on his lips.  Ginny rolled her eyes, and turned to walk towards the produce section, humming to the tune of the classic weird-sisters song playing on the radio.  

She summoned a basket with the flick of her wrist, and gathered in it apples, plums, grapes, and pears.  Then dancing down the isle, she picked up salad supplies, and a bunch of extra vegetables that she needed for some of the recipes she was hoping to test out this weekend.  When she reached the wheats, Harry was already there with his own basket filled with milk, cheeses and yogurt.  Together they picked out some boxes of pasta, and Ginny's favorite cereal Smart-Start, while Harry insisted on buying these ridiculous little microwavable things called easy-macs, ignoring Ginny's protests that she could make him real macaroni and cheese.  

They made a final stop at the deli before heading to the register to pay.  Harry pulled some sickles out of his wallet to pay, and they returned to the apparition room.  

When they popped into the kitchen, they found all of their fellow housemates sitting around the table.  Ron and Hermione were splitting up the sections of the Profit while Luna sat with her knees up, eating Lucky charms, and flipping through the latest book her father had sent her.  Neville sat next to her mixing some sugar into his bowl of oatmeal.  

"You got the groceries?"  Hermione asked, not looking up from the front page when she finally realized that they were standing there.  

"Yes, and good morning to you too" Ginny said with a laugh, going to the fridge and taking out eggs, cheddar cheese, mushrooms and onions.  Harry began to stow the groceries in the cupboards while she pulled out a pan to make herself an omelet.  

"You've all had breakfast?"  she asked to the room, "Because I'm making omelettes if anyone wants.  

"I'll have one"

"Me as well"

"I could go for another breakfast I think"

"MmmHmm"

Ginny smiled.  All but Luna had responded, as the girl was too absorbed in whatever she was reading.  Taking more ingredients out of the fridge, Ginny turned on the stove and began to crack the eggs.  Ever since she was a little girl, she had loved the kitchen.  When they had moved to New York, she had decided to attend cooking school to make a career out of her passion.  After only a month of school, she knew that it was one of the best ideas she had ever had.  Cooking with her mom had taught her many things, but the kind of gourmet cooking that she learned from her professional chef teachers set her spirit and taste-buds on fire.  Everyone else in the house seemed to love it as well.  

When she finished her first omelet she passed it to Harry, knowing that he hadn't eaten yet that day.  The second one went to Ron, the biggest pig of the house, then Neville whose mouth was beginning to water, then finally Hermione, and herself.

As she sat down to breakfast, she considered asking for a bit of the paper, but then decided it was best not to break her friend's concentration on the events of the wizarding world.  Instead she partook in her second favorite activity, people watching.  She first watched her brother.  He was looking through the sports pages and scowling at the quidditch stats.  His hand reached under the table and instinctively, he locked fingers with Hermione.  Ginny had noticed recently that the two of them often did this, and she was fairly sure that neither of them knew.  She smiled a secret smile, and moved onto Hermione.  She was reading the front page, her lip was twitching, her eyebrows furrowed.  Undoubtedly, she was reading about something no one else would find particularly fascinating, but which captured Hermiones intense attention.  

Then Ginny turned her eyes to Luna.  The strange blonde had switched positions, and now sat with her legs crossed and her elbows leaning on the table.  Her pale eyes were glazed over and she fiddled with a lock of hair.  Next to her, Neville was watching out of the corner of his eye.  It broke Ginny's heart to see him like this.  She had known of Nevilles crush on Luna since the end of her fifth year, but their friend was still completely oblivious.  Luna had dated several people she had met in New York, but never settled down with any of them for very long.  Ginny always wished that Neville would just make a move, because she could tell there was chemistry between them, even if they didn't really see it.  

With a deep sigh, she turned her gaze toward the final person sitting at the table, Harry.  She was surprised that his eyes met hers when she looked at him, but realized after a moment that Harry was the type of person who might observe people too.  Their eyes locked for a moment, then they both grinned and turned back to their food.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny scrambled up the stairs of the subway station Monday morning, and rushed as fast as she could towards her school, ignoring the streetlights entirely, and praying to whoever was there, than she didn't get slammed by a bus.  She had woken up late again after hitting the snooze button on her damned muggle alarm clock three times, then stupidly burnt her oatmeal trying to shower and cook at the same time.  Then when she had gotten to the train station, the subway had been too packed for her to even push her way in, so she had had to wait for a second train.  Then finally she had ripped her jacket on the turnstile.  Cursing more than she had in weeks at least, she pushed the button to the elevator over and over again.  

"You know love, it doesn't make it any faster if you keep doing that."

She growled back at her classmate and friend James.  He laughed, and they both got onto the elevator.  

"So why are you late?" she asked, her tone still edgy.

"Had a lady friend over last night."  He said with a wink.  She rolled her eyes back at him.  He always had girls over at his house, and he was _almost_ always late to class.  

"Why am I not surprised?"

"How bout you Gin?  Was it a fellow who kept you waiting this morning?"

"No.  It was a snooze button."  

James shook his head, and they both jumped off the elevator, put away their bags and coats, and speed-walked down the hallway to their first class of the day, knife skills.  

They slid into an empty counter as inconspicuously as they could, and watched as the teacher was performing a demonstration at the front of the room.  After the twenty minutes or so of the lesson, Ginny pulled the proper knife out of the drawer.  Her fingers slipped unfortunately, and she sliced the palm of her hand.  

"Augh!"  She burst out, as quietly as she could.  James turned to her, with fake concern in his eyes. "Now Ginny, I know you haven't slept with a man in two weeks, but that is no reason to hurt yourself!"  

She made a face at him than rushed her hand under cold water.  "Two and a half for your information, stud.  And I wasn't _trying to hurt myself, but I think if this day gets any worse, I soon will be!!!"_

"I'd yell at you love, but thankfully, I know you don't mean that."

Ginny scowled, bandaged her hand, and then turned back to the task at hand.  At least she'd have a movie with Harry to look forward to when she got home.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, so that's chapter one, not much story in it, I know, but I hope it's a decent set up.  The next chapter will be Harry's perspective of the day, as long as you like this of course.  

Obviously, this isn't going to be an adventure.  It's just a story of six people trying to survive living in a normal life, when they've done nothing of the sorts for the bigger part of their life.  There will be romance, but no thrilling battles or anything, and hopefully only _mention of death.  I just wanted to warn you, in case you only want to read adventure stories!_

Oh, and I like reviews as much as the next person, especially if they're constructive! Talk to you again soon hopefully!

Your Author, 

Samantha


	2. Breaking the Law pt 1

_Chapter Two: Breaking the Law_

_(Part One)_

Harry stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, mussing with his unruly black tresses in an attempt to make them to look somewhat decent.  

"Oh don't be so self conscious Harry!  It's a hopeless cause anyway"

He turned to find Luna leaning against the hallway wall in the position of a handstand.  He bent and turned his head so that they were looking at each other face to face.  She grinned broadly at him, then shot her legs out backwards, barely missing his face, in order to stand up straight.  

She was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt paired with jeans, and hot pink rainboots, regardless of the impossibly clear weather.  

"That's easy for you to say.  I don't think your hair could ever fall out of place if it wanted to"

She grinned insanely again.  "Thanks, but what I really came to find you for was to ask if you wanted to walk to work with me.  I want to get there an hour early today because we're getting a new shipment of books that I just can't wait to dig into!"  Harry knew he'd be a bit late, but he did prefer walking to taking the bus entirely.

"Yeah of course.  Give me a minute to get my bag and then we'll head out.  But do you mind if we hit Starbucks.  It's so early I can barely stand." He asked, staggering and proving his point

"Harry, for one it's eleven o'clock!  And for two, I will not 'hit' Starbucks.  They use Swinmimbled Hallapur Elves as slaves to harvest their coffee beans, and they barely provide them with enough food to survive!  Honestly, I could never give those people money in good conscience.  Go get your sports bag and I'll treat you to some real coffee"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Forty five minutes later Harry found himself walking into his job, feeling oddly confused yet enlightened as he always did after spending quality amounts of time with Luna.  He headed toward the locker rooms where he hastily changed into a pair of track pants and his uniform; a "Young Wizards Community Center of Manhattan" T-shirt.  Shoving his gymbag into the crate they gave him to use as a locker, he sped out towards the indoor quidditch pitch.  Most of his first class of the day was already seated on the bench.  

"Sorry guys, I had trouble with my-"

"Alarm clock again!"  They all finished for him in unison.  He shot them a lopsided grin.  They were normally twelve in all, but today about three or four were missing.  There were seven boys, and five girls, all aged 6-9.  He also coached a team of 10-14 years old later in the day.  

"Allright guys, today we're going to work on your beater skills", he watched as the face of one of the larger boys lit up.  "But beating can be insanely violent, so we're going to adjust things a little bit, at least for now.  So first, who can tell me the name of the ball that a beater handles?"

A young girl named Amanda shot her hand up in the air.  "Beaters play with a bludger Mr.Pottter.  A small metal ball with the potential to inflict highly serious injuries on anyone who isn't quick enough to dodge out of their way."

"Exactly, which is why we're going to start with muggle balls, called wiffleballs, enchanted to have approximately the weight of a bludger, but only feel like a pillow if it happens to hit you on the head.  We'll also be using wiffleball bats in case any of you loons decide it might be fun to smack each other on the head."

The same boy who had grinned at the mention of beater practice, grinned then, and Harry gave him a pointed wide-eyed stare.  The boy snickered, and put on a puppy dog smile.  Harry shook his head and turned back to the rest of the kids.  

"Now get your brooms and line up boys and girls so we can get started!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At quarter to five, Harry was up on his broom, watching Tyler Pimsley, a particularly troublesome, yet good at heart fourteen year old boy who played Keeper for the community centers team, as he blocked a quaffle thrown his way by one of the chasers.  

He let the boys practice three more shots at Tyler, one of which passed by, then motioned for them to return to the ground.

"Nice practice today boys.  Same time, same place tomorrow allright?"

But none of the boys responded, they were all pointing at something behind Harry, and sniggering.  He turned to see Ginny Weasley standing behind him, sitting in the stands.  She waved when he turned, and Tyler let out a catcall.  

"That your wife over there Potter?"

Harry snorted and almost said 'I wish' before realizing that would not be a wise decision.  

"No, _Pimsley__, she's just my roommate, and my best friend"_

"So she's available then?"

"She's available for people her age Tyler, not someone five years her junior"

"Nah Coach, The older ladies all love Ty.  His girlfriend now is sixteen.  She's a sophomore in muggle highschool." Another fourteen year old, Max Goldstein piped up.  

Harry looked a little taken aback, but then caught sight of Tyler waggling his eyebrows in Ginnys direction, and shouted at the boys to hit the showers, after smacking the teenager in the back of the head.  He walked over to Ginny, who was laughing.  

"Did that boy just wiggle his eyebrows at me"

"I believe he did"

"Well I'm flattered!" Ginny said, blowing a kiss in Tylers direction as the boy headed into the locker room.  

"He thought you were my wife"  Harry told her, as they headed out of the stadium towards the adults locker room.  

Ginny laughed again.  "That's certainly a first.  I know I've been an affair, and a stalker, but I don't think anyone's assumed I was your wife yet."

She followed him into the men's locker room, and sat on a bench while he went behind the shower curtain to strip.  

"So I was thinking," she said, raising her voice a bit to be heard over the sound of the pounding water, "I know you wanted to see that muggle comedy tonight, but I haven't been to a pub in months, and I'm starting to get homesick for them."

"Bad day?" Harry asked, as he turned off the faucet and muttered a spell, so that his pants came flying out of his locker toward him.  Ginny heard him zip his fly, and he stepped out of the shower stall, and headed to put away his sweaty work clothes, and change back into his clean shirt.  

"Just a long day"  she said with a deep sigh.  

"Yeah I'm up for the pubs, but in the States we're not-"

"I've got fakes!"  she said, laughing as she held up two American drivers liscenses with their pictures on them.  Upon closer examination Harry noticed that his said that he was twenty three years old.  

He looked back up and Ginny was grinning broadly at him.  "I got them from a friend at school, who had a friend who makes them.  Originally he had pictures on them that looked absolutely nothing like us, but I charmed them to just be our pictures as soon as I got here.  Almost forgot to make them stills, but I remembered at the last minute!"

Harry grinned back at her and pocketed his ID, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  "Allright, let me drop off my stuff and change at home.  Did you get them for Hermione or Ron or Luna or Neville"

"Nope" she said, swinging her arm across his shoulders, hard as it was with the height difference.  "Just the two of us.  Luna is spending the night with some chap she just met at the bookshop today, Nevilles spending the night moping because he hasn't got the nerve to shag Luna himself, Hermione wouldn't approve of us breaking the law, and Ron can't keep a secret.  You're the only one I can enjoy a night at the pubs with, guilt and worry free."

She let go as they reached the doorway, and they both apperated into the kitchen of the 'Hideaway', as they had come to call it.

They heard a crash behind them as Hermione fell to the floor off a chair she had been standing on replacing a lightbulb.  She glared in their direction, and they both walked as quickly as they could towards the stairs.  Harry bustled up to his room and changed into a pair of black slacks and a navy blue polo.  He made his way down to Ginnys room and found her waiting for him at the foot of the stairs.  She stood, and he couldn't help but glance up and down her body at what she was wearing.  She had on a short corduroy skirt that Molly Weasley would never approve of, and a nice black halter top, paired with matching black leather flip-flops, and a deep green leather bag.  

She linked arms with his and headed out onto the streets of the city.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is only half of the chapter, it was supposed to be longer

The rest will come as soon as I can, but I wanted to post something for my six reviewers!

It may be a short while with all the work the professors have been giving and work and life and such.  

Super thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll give personal shout-outs to all you super folk in the next segment, but as I said before time is sparse at the moment!

Much love, and if you notice any grammatical or spelling or context corrections, just leave a little note!

-Sammy


	3. Breaking the Law pt 2

After half an hours walk, the pair finally found a small Irish pub called Brendans with loud Irish music coming from inside.  

Walking inside, Ginny was surprised to find that no smoke tickled her nose.  

"Harry, is it just me, or is something missing here?"

"Aye lassie, they made ciggarettes in pubs illegal.  It smells fresher in here than I've ever smelt in a pub"  Harry said with a small laugh.  "I can't tell whether I like it or not."

They made their way through a small crowd at the front and found two stools at the bar.  A young looking man with a small rough beard, and an accent that crossed classic Irish with Brooklyn New York came to take their order.  

"Hi there, my names Matt, and I'll be your bartender tonight" he said with a wink to Ginny.  "What can I get you to start?"

"I'll have a Guinness" Harry said after checking what was on the taps.  

"And the pretty lady?"

"Same, thanks" Ginny said with a wide toothed grin, laughing inside as Harry placed a possessive and protective hand on her knee.

He quickly brought back their glasses filled to the brim with foam, and they toasted eachother before taking long sips.  

"Ahh" Ginny said when she finally stopped to take a breath, "That tastes so gooood."  She closed her eyes as if savoring the flavor, and when she opened them again Harry had finished drinking his first sip as well.  

"_So_ goooodd" he repeated.  

Two hours and four more glasses apiece later, the two were in hysterics over Harry describing his conversations with Luna that morning.

"She told you about the Kissing Swangs of Japan?  That most makeup companies test their products on?"

"Oh yes, she squeezed that story in between the one about the elves that work as slaves for Starbucks and the one about a new sport that's all the rage in France which involves a ball that contains the brain of a monkey."

"Mmm, I've heard both of those as well, but you know what the strange thing is?  I can't say I ever really believe any of her stories, but I haven't bought a Starbucks since she told me about their slave usage.  And I've been shopping at this makeup store she took me too which promises not to test their products on animals.  And that was two months ago! As insane as it sounds, what she says really gets to me"

"Yeah, yeah I know what you mean."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Ginny turned back to Harry, a very serious look in her eyes.  

"Did you know that Neville is REALLY in love with Luna? Not just he wants to sleep with her love?"

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, her hand flew up in an attempt to cover it.  

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that" she said, her voice now muffled behind her hand.

"Did you know that Ron and Hermione slept together seventh year? In our dormitory"

Ginny's eyes popped wide.  "She told me they didn't do it till we all moved in together!!"

"Well I wasn't supposed to tell you the truth, I'm not even supposed to know!"

"So why did you tell me?"

"You told me about Neville, so I had to tell you something, so we'd be even" he said as if it made perfect sense.  

Ginny suddenly felt the urge to kiss him hard on the lips, but instead burst into giggles.  "My secret was sweet, and deep and important," she managed to choke out, "Yours was just plain disgusting."

He grinned, "I know, but it was the best I could come up with on the spot."

"Well have you got anymore?"  She asked, her eyes still wet from laughing.  

"Uhh, In seventh year Dean Thomas came to our dormitory late one night when he thought Ron and I were asleep and boasted to Seamus that he had banged you on the quidditch pitch.  But Ron wasn't asleep, so he jumped out of bed and nearly threw Dean across the room, except that Dean promised that he had just been kidding."

Ginny's face went from red to redder.  "I had just been in Hogsmeade with Fred and George at the Hogs Head.  And he looked so yummy, and I felt so bubbly……"

Harry burst into hysterics again, before stopping dead and saying, "All right, your turn"

"Okay, Parvati Patil once admitted to all the gryffindor girls that if she could kiss any boy in the school it would be you because you always looked so angry that she imagined you would be forceful and passionate."

This time, Harry turned bright red, but the grin remained plastered across his face.  

He just stared at Ginny, trying his best to think up another secret when she blurted out, "Harry, I want to go dancing!"

She waved her small pale hand, and the bartender came to stand in front of them. 

"Can I get you folks another round?"

"No thanks handsome, just the check.  But do you happen to know anywhere around here where we could dance?"

He grinned at her, and replied, "Theres a small bar down the street that has a jukebox and a floor cleared for dancing.  It's usually a pretty decent time"

"That'll do" she said with a smile pulling out her wallet and placing money on the table.

"Oh Ginny I can-"  Harry started but she cut him off.  

"Harry, you're putting me through cooking school, I can treat you to drinks tonight"

He smiled sheepishly and allowed her to lead him out of the pub and back onto the street.  

"This is so much fun Harry"

He nodded, and took in the dark night sky, not a single star visible from where they stood.  

"You know I haven't had a drink illegally since seventh year?  It's so much more thrilling!"

Again he didn't respond, but just grinned down at her small figure.  

"Oh this is the place!"  She said as they reached the next bar.  Inside she could hear music blasting and through the window she could see a crowd of people at the back who looked as though they were dancing.  

She wrenched open the door and the two stepped inside.  Again they took seats at the bar though Ginny looked longingly at the dancing crowd.  

"Two Guiness please" she heard Harry say, when the bartender came by.  He looked a bit doubtfully at them, but simply shrugged and left to get their drinks.  After they had each finished off another glass, a loud rock and roll song came on the jukebox and Ginny jumped up with glee.  

"Oh I love this one Harry, come on!"

Too out of it to refuse, Harry let Ginny pull him towards the dance floor, and couldn't manage pulling away when she placed her arms around his neck, and his around her waist.  

Not sure exactly what to do, Harry tried his best to move to the beat but for the most part let Ginny sway his hips for him as she pleased.  

Three or four songs went by before a slower one came on.  

Ginny let out a deep sigh.  "I love her" she breathed, her voice tickling his neck where his head now lay.  Harry tried his hardest to listen to the words of the song.  

_God I feel like hell tonight_

_These tears of rage I cannot fight_

_I'd be the last to help you understand_

_Are you strong enough to be my man?_

As if responding to the music, Harry adjusted Ginnys weight to offer more support, and made his best attempt to lead her slowly to the soft beat.  He felt her smile on his shoulder and gained some courage.  

The song finished and Harry almost regretted the fact that he had to let go.  

Ginny looked warmly up into his eyes and smiled her bright beautiful smile once more.  "We should probably head home"

"Before Hermione gets worried"  Harry said with a half smile. "Or I blurt out some totally embarrassing secret that would ruin our friendship forever"

Harry left the money necessary for the one round of drinks they had drank along with a tip and they walked back outside once more.  

Harry draped his arm across Ginny's shoulders, and the friends walked home in silence, both too tipsy to say anything thoughtful, and too tired to say anything silly.  

When Harry twisted the door knob, they were met with a surprisingly loud thud as Ron and Hermione came running into the hallway.  

"And where exactly have you two been??"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So theres part two of chapter two(hehehe)!

Fluffy, and I hope funny.  

Mini cliff-hanger, though I doubt anyone is on the edge of their seats.  

I found time to write this a lot sooner than I expected, so kudos to me

Thanks to Indora, M Lune Knee, Me222, GinnyPotter3344( I like flirtatious Ginny as well ;D), Jacquelyn( double thanks for reviewing both chapters!), and Mark-33w for reviewing!  You guys make my day!

Until next time, 

Samantha


End file.
